Behavioral Correction
by karklesthewriter
Summary: Vlad wants Danny but finds out he's going to need to use some force to get him. This is based off a piece drawn by Cliscia and is dedicated to her. Pompous Pep (VxD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a Cliscia fanart that she asked me to do. I seriously love her and her art and am superrrrrrr excited to write this. There will be two chapters and I really hope everyone (especially Cliscia) loves it!**

* * *

Danny capped the Fenton Thermos firmly, screwing it on tightly. One more successful night of ghost-hunting was over. That night was mostly devoted to chasing pesky spirits instead of bothersome nuisances like Skulker. Danny turned to fly home when his ghost sense went off, a wisp of cold blue hair slipping from his mouth, originating from his ice core. His eyes flicked around as he took a defensive pose, looking for the ghost. His hands glowed with green ecto-energy, ready at a moment's notice.

"Ah, Daniel. How nice to see you here!" a familiar voice called out. Danny spun in mid-air and glared at the taller, wider figure before him. He immediately felt a spike in anger and nervousness.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny growled in irritation. He wanted to go home and sleep, not get into a fight with Plasmius that would make him ache and be sore. It was a Friday, and he wanted to make the most of his weekend.

"Oh, lots of things, Little Badger. Maddie, for instance," Plasmius replied, crossing his arms. He floated languidly upright in the air in contrast to Danny's defensive stance. He grinned in a lecherous way.

Danny made a disgusted face. "Ew, gross. Why don't you just get the idea of you and my mom out of your head?" he complained. He _really _just wanted to go home.

"Who should I want then, Daniel? Should I pursue you?" Plasmius grinned evilly, floating slightly closer. His eyes danced in obvious humor.

Danny was confused for a moment. What did that even mean? Pursue him? Did that mean he… liked Danny or something? Danny suddenly had a vivid mental picture of him and Vlad together. He fought the urge to gag. He was not into Plasmius at all. They were damn enemies.

"What? You're crazy, stupid fruitloop," Danny muttered, his cheeks aflame. Plasmius was acting weird. Normally, they exchanged banter then beat the shit out of each other before Danny beat Plasmius.

"Crazy? I guess I am crazy, Daniel. Do you like crazy? Oh, you know, I'm very partial to that blush on your face. It contrasts nicely with your white hair," Plasmius mused. He had floated even closer to Danny.

Danny was visibly tense and confused. Was Plasmius trying to _flirt _with him? What the hell was even going on? He noted every inch that Plasmius closed between them before it got too much. Danny reached out with an ecto-charged fist and slammed it into Plasmius's chest.

Plasmius growled and reached out a gloved hand to snatch Danny's skinny wrists. He tugged him forward sharply before sending him flying into a billboard. Danny hit the billboard spread-eagled and collapsed into a heap below it. He lifted himself onto his palms and looked up angrily, ectoplasm trickling from a cut on his jaw before his speed-healing sealed the cut up seamlessly.

Plasmius flew forward and knelt before Danny. "Do not test me, Little Badger," he murmured dangerously. Danny glared up into his eyes, a weary look behind them. Plasmius felt a pang of guilt. He leaned forward, grabbing Danny's chin, and leaned in. A moment before their lips connected, Danny launched himself backwards.

"What's wrong with you, Plasmius? Leave me alone, you sicko," Danny shouted. He rose into the air and flew off into the night, shaking slightly from the strange encounter.

Plasmius stared off after him, rage clouding his brain. The boy was stubborn. A plan was forming in his mind rapidly. If Danny would not consent and bow to him, he would get him any way he could. He rose to his feet and turned invisible, flying off towards his mansion. Vlad Masters would have Danny Fenton.

* * *

Plasmius went intangible and slid through the wall of Freakshow's lair. He'd be damned if he came inside as a human; the strange human was incredibly powerful and Vlad wouldn't be caught unprotected. The lair was dark and quiet, making Plasmius question if Freakshow was even present.

"Freakshow! Where are you?" Plasmius called out, baring his fangs. He hoped this would be a quick meeting but had a feeling that it was turn into a violent confrontation. Freakshow was obsessively protective over the source of his power.

A pale and skinny man with red eyes slid out of the shadows in a corner. He held a staff in his hand that was topped with a crystal ball full of red swirling energy. When he noticed Plasmius, he shifted his grip to hold it protectively against his chest.

"Plasmius? What a pleasant surprise," he crowed, obviously lying. He walked closer towards Plasmius, a nervous glint in his eyes.

"I'm not here to play, Freakshow, although I do know how you love your tricks and performances. I need your staff," he replied bluntly. He grinned widely, his fangs glinting wetly.

Freakshow narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I want you to have it or that I'd give it to you?" he shrieked. He held the staff behind his back, failing to hide it from view.

Plasmius let out a feral growl and flew towards Freakshow. He was too angry at Danny to mess around with the pathetic, ghost-obsessed Freakshow. He seized him by the neck and hoisted him up into the air. He applied gentle pressure to his windpipe, causing Freakshow to cough weakly. He was a human and could be in potential danger of strangulation. He struggled wildly in Plasmius's grip, trying to pry his fingers off of his neck. Plasmius drove a fist into his stomach. Freakshow dropped his staff and began to struggle even harder. Plasmius tossed him to the floor and grabbed the staff before it hit the ground.

"I knew you'd understand," Plasmius chuckled. He turned intangible and invisible then proceeded to fly through the ceiling, ignoring Freakshow's hoarse cries of anger.

He flew through the night with a specific destination in mind. After the confrontation with Danny last night, Vlad was determined to have Danny. His anger was still burning strongly in his chest at the child's disrespect.

* * *

Danny was lying in bed, his mind numb with sleep. He could feel that he was minutes from dropping off to sleep, but his mind was still working sluggishly. He thought about Vlad's strangeness, at the things he said to him during their fight. Danny's naïve mind really didn't comprehend what Vlad meant when he said he wanted him. Before he could think too hard about it, sleep overtook his mind.

* * *

Plasmius stood on the roof of Fenton Works, looking down. Danny was in there, right below his feet. He knew what he was about to do was despicable. Still, he was far too angry and evil to care. He went intangible and slid through the roof, landing lightly on a hard floor. Plasmius looked up to see Danny asleep in his bed.

A small wisp of cold, blue air fluttered from his lips. Plasmius was pleased to note that he did not wake. He stalked forward silently and peeled the sheets from the smaller boy's body. Plasmius shot a pink-red blast of ectoplasmic matter at Danny's mouth; it wrapped around his mouth snugly, acting as a gag. Plasmius gave a small chuckle.

His laughter cut off abruptly when Danny's eyes flew open. His baby-blue eyes were wide and panicked. They searched Plasmius's face for a moment before he tried to sit up. Plasmius pushed him back down and tied him up with ropes make of ecto-energy.

Danny kept trying to thrash around, even though his arms were bound to his chest and his legs were tied together. Plasmius looked at him with a small smile on his face, knowing the bonds were strong enough to keep Danny contained even in Phantom form. Danny stared back at Plasmius with a look of panicked, frightened hatred.

Plasmius grabbed Danny by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, with his head hanging down. He continued to struggle and was rewarded with a shock on the back of his thigh. He froze, more terrified by where the sting was located than by the real pain. Plasmius gave a dark chuckle and spoke softly to Danny. "You're mine, Little Badger."

Plasmius turned the pair of them intangible and shot through the wall. He glided down the street lazily for a moment before going invisible and speeding off towards his mansion. He was dead-set that he was going to enjoy his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's wide eyes stared up at Vlad, disbelief, anger, and outright fear clouding the blue irises. His lips were round and open around his gag. He took quick little pants, his chest heaving underneath his ghostly binds. His brow furrowed as he looked at Vlad's smiling face. Danny flinched when Vlad trailed a warm hand across his cheek. It didn't escape his notice that Vlad held something behind his back. He turned his head away in disgust from the hand that cupped the side of his neck. He couldn't move far; he was lying on a large bed in a dark room.

Vlad gave a throaty laugh. "Daniel, don't you realize that you might stand more of a chance against me while in your ghost half? Child, I think you would've learned by now," he teased.

Danny glared at him for a moment before seeing the sense in it. He'd have a better chance of defending himself if he could get out of his situation. He felt the familiar sensation of transforming. The black fringe of hair that poked at his vision suddenly turned pearly white. He felt the surge of power inside of him, accompanied by a slight chill that correlated with his icy core.

Vlad reached over to stroke his hair. Danny ground his teeth together, and his throat constricted unpleasantly as he tried not to gag. "You're very beautiful, my dear boy," Vlad murmured in his ear. Danny shut his eyes tightly, confusion stirring in his head. Vlad moved his hand down to Danny's mouth and made the gag disappear.

"What do you want, you fucking fruitloop?!" Danny cried as his voice cracked. He was terrified and was beginning to fathom what Vlad had in mind for him. He had never even had so much as his first kiss and was pretty sure that he wasn't gay.

"I wasn't lying when I said I want you, Little Badger. I want you on my bed, naked, before me…" Vlad smirked. He tapped his chin, looking at Danny appraisingly. Danny huffed and bit his lip as tears watered in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Daniel," Vlad consoled. He leaned forward and kissed Danny's cheek. His stomach heaved as he squirmed in protest.

"Don't _touch _me, sicko! I don't like guys and our age difference is huge!" Danny protested in reply. He glared at Vlad ferociously, the expression dampened by the glistening tears flowing down his face.

Vlad's expression hardened. "There are ways to make you not care about trivial matters like those," he growled. He finally pulled his arm from behind him to show what he was hiding. Danny's eyes met the crystal ball of Freakshow's staff. His mind became fuzzy and, suddenly, Vlad was a lot more attractive. He looked up into Vlad's eyes and smiled widely.

Vlad leaned the staff against a wall behind him and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He waved his hand and Danny's bonds disappeared. The younger halfa sat up, but Vlad shook a finger at him. He pulled rope from under the bed and wrapped it around Danny's torso, binding his arms to his sides again. He knew it wouldn't really hinder Danny if he put his mind to escape, but the overall effect was still arousing.

Vlad wrapped a finger around one of the loops of rope around Danny and pulled him up to his knees. He noticed that Danny's eyes were a vibrant red, a clear sign of mind control. He smirked down at the younger boy. Danny leaned forward and licked up Vlad's suited chest while maintaining eye contact. Vlad groaned and leaned forward, capturing Danny's lips with his own.

Danny was almost surprised when Vlad kissed him. It was harsh and rough with a slight passionate edge. He kissed back blindly, hoping he was pleasing Vlad correctly. He felt fingers thread into his hair and suddenly yank harshly. Danny's head whipped back, abruptly breaking off the kiss. He keened loudly, the pain feeling like a twisted sense of pleasure.

"Oh, I see someone has a kink for pain," Vlad whispered into Danny's ear. He shivered lightly in reply. Danny looked up into Vlad's eyes again with a half-lidded gaze, lust already clouding his vision. He bit his lip and whimpered, nodding as best as he could with his head held back.

Vlad smirked in satisfaction. He lifted his other hand and brought it down hard across Danny's face, a loud smack resonating in the air. Danny let out a high-pitched screech, his jaw falling slack. He panted lightly, and his head swam.

Vlad stepped back and undid his tie slowly, staring at Danny's face. Danny wouldn't tear his eyes away from the motion of his hands. He pulled the tie off and brought it sharply across Danny's neck, causing another sound of pleasure to emit from the halfa's throat. Vlad smirked, cocking an eyebrow. He proceeded to strip himself of his suit jacket, shirt, and shoes.

He leaned forward again and began to kiss at the corner of Danny's mouth, relishing the chilly feeling of his breath brushing his cheek. He flicked out his tongue to lick the younger boy's jaw and sucked lightly on a small area before moving down to his neck. He bared his teeth and sank them in roughly; breaking skin and tasting tart ectoplasma trickle from the wound. His mouth brushed over cool skin slowly before coming to rest on the neck of Danny's jumpsuit.

Vlad reached up and slid a finger under Danny's ropes, grasping the zipper on the front of the jumpsuit. He drew it down slowly before it came to a stop directly below his stomach. Vlad was pleased to note an obvious bulge in the lower portion of Danny's tight fighting suit.

Vlad hopped up onto the bed and began to hurriedly unbutton his trousers. He enjoyed the weight of Danny's gaze on his motions as he slowly undid the zipper. He phased out of his pants and black boxers quickly. His large erection was free to Danny's gaze; judging by the intimidated look on his face, Vlad mused that Danny was not nearly as formidable as he was.

Without Vlad's prompting, Danny hesitantly leaned forward to lick Vlad's cock, running his small tongue against the tip. Vlad shuddered and grabbed the base and the back of Danny's head before pushing into his mouth quickly. The warm and wet space enveloped him softly. Danny looked up at Vlad, who had his head thrown back. He took the hint and acted on instinct, beginning to bob his head lightly, sucking slowly on the shaft and running his tongue around the head. Vlad let out a low, throaty groan at the sensation.

Encouraged, Danny sped up, reveling in Vlad's minute thrusts and short grunts and moans. He acted blindly, hallowing out his cheeks and sliding his head farther and farther onto Vlad. He pulled back slightly and sucked hard on the tip, running his tongue lightly across the slit. He was rewarded with a sharp, deep thrust into his mouth from Vlad. The fingers of the hand on the back of his head entwined themselves into his hair, pulling slightly and guiding his movements.

After a particularly powerful groan from Vlad, Danny suddenly realized what he was doing. Vlad's penis was in his mouth. He was giving him a blowjob. He was quickly repulsed and terrified, pausing in his motions and looked up. Vlad was glaring down, back in full concentration and control of himself. Danny quickly forgot his protests as his mind became foggy again. He restarted his ministrations as the force of Vlad's hand on his head became much stronger.

Vlad eventually pulled Danny up to capture his laps in a kiss. He ran his tongue across his lip, sliding it into Danny's mouth when it opened for him. He immediately asserted dominance; his tongue overlapped Danny's, exploring the area. Vlad ran his tongue across Danny's teeth and dug his nails deep into Danny's neck when he felt the boy shudder. He didn't realize how far into the act the boy would get, even under mind control.

Danny shifted forward slightly so that he and Vlad were pressed together. Vlad reached behind him and began to undo the knot right above his ass that held the rope on. He decided he would much prefer his hands tied elsewhere. As soon as Danny's hands were free, Vlad grabbed Danny's hips as he threw his arms around Vlad's neck. Vlad roughly threw them down onto the bed, Danny underneath him.

Danny squirmed underneath Vlad as he reached out and stroked his thin chest. He slipped a hand under the boy's suit and felt around for a certain part of the boy's body. As he grasped Danny's cock and stroked, Danny arched his back off the bed and yanked on the his long hair. He emitted small, girlish whimpers and squeezed his eyes shut. His teeth clamped firmly over his bottom lip. Vlad stared down into Danny's flushed face, loving the way the boy was completely under his control.

After a few minutes of stroking Danny, Vlad eased his jumpsuit, gloves, and boots entirely off. He tossed them over the side of the bed and ran his hands over the boy's completely naked body. Danny's red eyes stared up into Vlad's. As Vlad looked back possessively, his noted the flash of neon green that betrayed his lust, even if it was artificial.

Vlad leaned down to peck the boy's lips before flipping him over abruptly. Danny gave a short cry of protest and craned his neck around to look back at Vlad. His eyes were a poisonous green that did not immediately revert back to red.

"What are you doing, you fruitloop!?" Danny shouted. His eyes were beginning to tear up again as his mind quickly grasped where he was and what was happening to him. It immediately occurred to him that Vlad had him under mind control.

"Quiet down, Little Badger," Vlad growled. He yanked Danny's wrists together behind his back securely and used the rope to bind them together tightly. He straddled the backs of Danny's knees and brought his hand down sharply on his ass. Danny yelped and threw his neck back. Vlad noticed a glimmer of red and was sickly pleased to find that his control was restored.

He leaned down and began to lick and chew on Danny's shoulder and reached around to put his fingers in his mouth while using his opposite hand to cup his neck. Danny opened his mouth slowly and accepted the fingers. Vlad slid his fingers in and out slowly as Danny's tongue gently moved around them. When he decided they were sufficiently wet, he pulled his fingers out and sat back up.

Vlad pulled Danny's backside into the air, pushing his face down into the pillows. Danny let out a little mewl of uncertainty. Vlad caressed his ass for a moment before sliding one finger in. Danny let out a startled cry that cut off with a gurgle, his body tensing up. Vlad didn't slow his ministrations, ignoring Danny's grunts and soft cries of pain and protest. When the virgin boy was slightly loosened up, Vlad slid in a second finger. Danny bit back a sob, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Vlad spread his fingers slightly, reveling in the whimper he got in return. He curled his fingers up, brushing a small, rough spot. He knew he had hit his mark when Danny let out a squeal.

"Does that feel good, Little Badger? Right there?" Vlad murmured, brushing the spot again with his fingertips. Danny nodded his head in the pillows, moaning.

Danny turned his head slightly to better see Vlad, his face flushed, tear-streaked, and slack-jawed. He was wide-eyed with fright, but the blatant fear was masked by the haze of heated lust. His white hair fell into his face, the choppy fringe splayed across the pillows. The look sent a throb to Vlad's unattended erection. He reached forward recklessly to shove his fingers into Danny's mouth. He took the fingers easily, raising his eyebrows back at Vlad.

Vlad took his fingers back and slid them around Danny's opening, wetting it. He positioned himself slowly before sliding in smoothly, not giving the boy time to adjust. Danny gave a small shriek followed by a short sob. He swallowed harshly, his body feeling full and hurting in ways alien to him. He took in short breaths for a moment before Vlad moved again.

He rocked back quickly before sliding himself all the way in to the hilt again. It was slow and smooth, satisfying Vlad's desperate carnal needs. The feeling of the heat all around him, agonizingly tight and warm, sent pleasure throughout his body. Vlad's competitive nature was screaming in triumph at bedding Daniel, at Daniel being his partner. Each gasp, moan, and mew that accompanied every thrust was music to Vlad's ears.

Eventually, Danny grew to like the feeling of Vlad inside him, even with a little voice in the back of his head screaming in anger and despair at the intrusion. He began to match each thrust with a little grind of his hips as his noises began to grow in volume and intensity. His body was rocked back and forth as Vlad sped up and began to thrust harder into Danny.

Danny was jolted out of his sex haze when Vlad pulled out and knocked Danny to the side and onto his back. His legs were roughly pushed apart, and he was violently intruded. Danny threw his head back and gave a guttural moan. Vlad gave the occasional moan alongside him. He leaned over Danny, grabbing him by the neck and smacking him hard across the cheek. The sadistic treatment brought tears to Danny's eyes along with waves of pleasure and pain that were indistinguishable from each other.

Vlad started to bite Danny's neck roughly, leaving marks that he turned into hickeys. Danny's moans grew in volume and pitch, until he was a trembling mess, desperate for release. Vlad reached down to grasp Danny's weeping erection, pumping him in time with his frenzied thrusts.

Danny let out a choking cry as he came all over his own stomach, white cum running down the contours of his stomach. Late beads trailed out and fell down his cock, landing between him and Vlad. His cheeks were flushed with exertion as his body shook with the aftermath of his release.

Vlad's thrusts grew more erratic quickly after Danny finished. He began to moan louder, leaning forward to growl in Danny's ear and lace his fingers through the pale hair and yank harshly. He rammed into Danny harder than ever, driving him up against the headboard. He let out a final grunt of pleasure and came inside Danny, his cum filling the small halfa up. He rested for a moment before pulling out, the white liquid seeping out and onto the sheets. He leaned forward once more, hovering over the boy, and whispered, "You're mine, Little Badger."

Danny lay back, exhausted, hardly aware of when Vlad took off his rope handcuffs, got out of bed, and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Danny couldn't see when the red color faded from his eyes, leaving misty neon green. His fatigue overtook him, and he transformed back into Danny Fenton. Black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, cum dried on his skin, but his eyes remained semi-alert. Mentally, free of mind-control, he could remember and understand what had just happened. However, he was too tired to do anything about it.

_Vlad Masters just took my virginity_. The thought spun in his mind over and over as tears ran from his eyes again. He curled up in the bed into a small ball and let exhaustion cover him like a dark blanket.


End file.
